You Light Up My Life
by lostsunsets
Summary: Don't have a summary yet. First calzona fic, and first family type fic. T for now, rating will go up in future chapters. side slexie, tenry, and possibly merder interaction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waking Up

The dawn's morning sun filtered in through the closed bedroom curtains and Callie Torres rolled over in her bed. Groaning with realization that it was almost time for work, she reached over to the nightstand and shut off the alarm before it could startle her sleeping wife beside her. Turning back over, she brushed the blonde hair out of her face before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Arizona's face broke out into a smile as soon as she felt her wife's lips pressing against her forehead. Her piercing blue eyes fluttered open and they fell upon those chocolate orbs of Callie's. Her smile grew tenfold when she lifted her hand and cupped her face. Sharing a smile they both leaned into each other for a morning kiss. Their lips melded together and Callie moved her hand to the back of Arizona's neck to bring her closer. Tongues slipped out of mouths and began to taste the other. Moans were being swallowed and hands wandered beneath the silk bed sheets.

Arizona's hand was just beginning to trace Callie's pant line when a soft cry erupted from the baby monitor. Breaking their mouths apart, Callie smiled lovingly at Arizona and promised, "To be continued…"

"Can't wait," Arizona replied as she shucked the covers off of them and sat up. "You get the baby, I'll go make breakfast."

Agreeing, they got out of bed and went their separate ways. Creaking open the bedroom's door, Callie flicked on the light and smiled when she saw Sofia sitting up with her hands wrapped around the bars of her crib. The little girl's eyes lit up when the face of her mother came into view. Matching brown eyes reflected equal love and happiness upon seeing the other. "Good morning, baby," Callie said as she walked up to the crib and bent down to pick her daughter up.

The baby giggled and cooed as she was picked up into her mother's warm embrace. Placing a soft, gentle kiss on her daughter's head, Callie then proceeded to change and dress her. With Sofia ready for the day, they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room/kitchen area of their apartment where they saw Arizona pouring coffee. "Look who's here," Callie sing-sang as she walked up to her wife and shared another kiss before handing their daughter over.

Arizona held her daughter and gave Sofia her super magic smile as she said, "Good morning, baby girl."

Sitting down at the counter, they began to eat breakfast together. Just as they finished, Callie's phone beeped. Grabbing it, she clicked the screen and saw a text from Mark. She typed out a reply and hit send before getting up and clearing the dishes. "Mark had a rough night at the hospital and wants to see Sofia," she said as she moved to the coffee table to grab her purse, the keys, and the diaper bag.

Shouldering her bag, Arizona hoisted Sofia up on her hip and they began to walk out the door. "Wanna go see Daddy?" Arizona asked her carefree daughter. Her smile only grew when the girl giggled and buried her head into her shoulder.

Locking the door behind them, they headed out of the apartment and over to the hospital where an exhausted Mark was waiting to see his daughter and two women who lit up his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Steff for being my beta and being so patient for me while my life is crazy! i love you, girl! Also, thanks for all the great reviews! I hope this meets your expectations! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The women walked through the sliding doors of the hospital and already Mark was waiting for them at the Nurse's Station. His blue eyes sparkling with happiness at some text on his phone, most likely from Lexie, his lips in a full out smile trying not to break out in a laugh. Slipping his phone back into its case on the waistband of his scrubs he looked up and made eye contact with his family. Walking up to them and said, "Good morning, ladies." He then turned to his daughter. "Hey, kiddo." Arizona passed the girl over to Mark and the child's face lit up with the recognition of her father's face and touch.

He looked around to make sure it was just him and the two women. Seeing the coast was clear he ducked his head and asked, "You two can still watch Sofia tonight, right?" Technically it was his night with his daughter, but he was brewing other plans. Plans he hoped would go his way and change his life for the better.

Callie nodded and answered, "Yeah, it's no problem. So are you going to do it tonight?"

"Have you decided how you're going to ask her?" Arizona quipped up, wanting to know the details.

"I'm cooking her Mac 'n' Cheese. Now stop talking about it."

"We better be the first to know when she says yes," Callie warned while giving him a knowing look.

"Of course." he smiled his charming smile and as those words left his lips a certain brunette came skipping up to them.

She smiled at Callie and Arizona before kissing Mark sweetly. "What time is dinner?" she asked as she played with Sofia's hand.

"Seven. And don't be late, Lex," he teased.

Shaking her head Lexie asked seriously, "When have I ever been late? _You're_ always the one who's late."

They shared a smile and were lost in each other's eyes when a pager beeped, interrupting their moment. Passing Sofia back to Arizona and Callie, Mark removed the pager from his scrubs and read the message. Looking back to his soul mate, he asked, "Up for a rhinoplasty?" She smiled and they turned and walked down the hall towards the patient's room, talking and bumping hips.

Watching them disappear around a corner, Callie turned to Arizona and laughed, "It's about time." Nodding, they shared a kiss and went their separate ways.

Arizona, freshly changed from her clothes into her scrubs and white coat, walked into the Pediatric ward where she was met with Teddy Altman, the head of cardio and one of her best friends. As Teddy handed the chart over to the nurse sitting behind the desk, Arizona asked, "How's our patient this morning?"

"Well, vitals are up, and she is able to breathe better. So her lungs are still in good shape," Teddy said with an approving smile, half proud of the six year old girl lying in the room behind her and half proud of their work on the girl's organs. Her lungs had been an absolute mess; a punctured hole in one and the other one collapsed. The surgery was long, but they were able to restore both lungs back to full function. And now the little girl was getting better and her father was coming in today to be with her, while her mother was already sleeping soundly by her bedside, a hand covering the smaller girl's securely.

Looking back, Arizona saw through the glass doors and windows at the tender sight. It was moments like these that caused her love for her own daughter to grow. Knowing that if, heaven forbid, something happened to Sofia that she would be sitting by her bedside like the mother is with her daughter. And if she wasn't able to, then Callie or Mark would be by her side like that.

She made a mental note right then and there to go see Sofia on her break.

"That girl's a fighter, that's for sure," Arizona smiled as she turned and looked back over to Teddy.

"So, Henry's taking me to dinner tonight to celebrate our three month anniversary tonight."

"Wait. Three months since you signed the papers or three months since you two actually got together?" Arizona asks lightly with a tint of seriousness in her voice.

"Well, since we kissed, I guess."

"Aw, cute. Where's he taking you?"

"You know…I really don't know."

"Surprise? I like it." She adds with one of her dazzling smiles. Then the sound of her pager beeping interrupted their conversation, checking it, she then took off running down the hall to the patient's room with Teddy behind her.

Callie on the other hand was already exhausted from her morning surgery; a hip replacement where the patient had coded twice. Now she was leaning on her left hand as her elbow rested on the counter of the Nurse's station. She released a deep breath and rubbed her temples, the feeling of a headache coming on behind her eyes. She desperately needed some coffee. Just as she was folding up the chart, a worried brunette came up to her and asked before she had a chance to say anything, "Is Mark planning on breaking up with me tonight?"

Completely confused, Callie raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Mark. He's acting all skittish, and he's sweating like he's nervous about something. So, has he mentioned anything to you?"

Sighing at Lexie's dramatics, Callie shook her head and replied, "He's not going to break up with you, and you're his soul mate or whatever. He's probably worried about some case or something, I don't know, he hasn't said anything to me. I will promise you that if he breaks up with you, I'll personally kick his ass."

Lexie smiled softly at her friend and nodded an okay. She then started picking at the counter. "It's just…I just got him back and I really don't want to lose him a third time."

"I know. He loves you more than anything in this world, Little Grey. So believe that he's not going to let you go again."

Lexie's smile grew and she nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They stood in silence for a moment before Mark rounded the corner and walked up to them. "My favorite two ladies," he said with a grin before he kissed Lexie's cheek and said, "Up for a skin reconstruction?"

"Always."

"Pre-op's in 3420." They shared another kiss before she skipped off towards the room. Staring at her retreating form he sighed. "She's great, isn't she?" Callie rolled her eyes; her headache was worsening by the second. Turning to the mother of his child, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee before my surgery."

She smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the attending lounge. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: next chapter is going to be more slexie-centered! :)


End file.
